Arthroscopic procedures using sutures and suture anchors have been used in tissue repair to, for example, secure soft tissue to bone. These anchors may not fully deploy below the cortical layer. An anchor that is not fully deployed at the time of installation does not provide maximum fixation and could migrate later causing the repair suture to loosen, sacrificing the integrity of the repair. An anchor not providing its maximum fixation may result in pull out during or after the repair procedure. Anchors may also be damaged during insertion. Fraying of the anchor and repair sutures, or other damage, may result in a number of problems including compromised anchor construct, anchor severing, repair suture severing, the repair suture pulling through the anchor, etc.